The present invention relates to a car parking frame, and more particularly to a car parking frame designed with two levels of parking floors capable of operating independently.
As surface parking lots have increasingly become too expensive and difficult to come by vertical parking facilities are gaining popularity among the parking lot operators. As far as a small parking lot is concerned, a vertical parking frame with two levels of parking floors is especially useful and economical by virtue of its structural simplicity which results in the assembly and installation thereof being relatively easy and inexpensive.
The prior art parking frame with two levels of parking floors is disadvantageous in design because the upper and lower levels do not work independently. For example, a car intended to be parked on the upper level must be parked on the lower level before it is hoisted vertically to the upper level. However, some of prior art parking frames have been improved so that they allow a car intended to be parked on the upper level to bypass the lower level, as shown in FIG. 1. This improved parking frame is equipped with an elevator which is actuated by an oil-pressure system with a circular arc path of 45 degrees to prevent the car being hoisted to the upper level from making a frictional contact with the car already parked on the lower level. As a result, the upper bracket has to be built at a higher position, thus resulting in a situation wherein the whole parking frame is too large to be installed indoors.